The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus, in particular overhead conveying apparatus, for transporting conveyable articles along at least one conveying route, comprising a carrying-profile arrangement which extends along the conveying route and has a running-rail arrangement for guiding conveyable-article carriers.
Such a conveying apparatus is known, for example, from EP 0 582 047 A1 and EP 0 623 497 B1. A further such conveying apparatus and a set of assembly profiles for assembling a rail system of the overhead conveying apparatus is known from EP 0 623 530 A1. FIG. 1 of EP 0 623 530 A1 shows a typical carrying profile with an integral running rail and integral guide for a frictional-belt drive. The carrying profile is an extruded aluminum profile. Said carrying-profile component makes it possible, in particular in conjunction with the rest of the system components shown in EP 0 623 530 A1, to construct high-performance conveying apparatuses. In contrast to the exemplary embodiments explained in EP 0 623 530 A1, it is also considered, at the end of the Offenlegungsschrift, to fasten a separate rail on a carrying profile (carrier profile) rather than forming it integrally therewith. No more detail is said in this respect, and it is unclear as to whether the rail is intended to be a rail having a running surface, that is to say a running rail, which, in the exemplary embodiment of FIG. 1, is formed in a single piece with the carrying profile. If it is concluded that such a running rail is intended, then it is arguable what is to be achieved by the carrying profile and the running rail being designed as separate components, since, as will be immediately obvious to the person skilled in the art, the assembly outlay is increased to a considerable extent as a result.
However, it has now unexpectedly been found that the increased assembly outlay involved in separate running rails can be accepted as being less important, in relation to the advantages which can be achieved by separate running rails, if it is ensured that the respective running rail is mounted on a running-rail arrangement such that, at least in certain areas, compensation for a change in length is made possible. For the conveying apparatus mentioned in the introduction, it is proposed according to the invention, for this purpose, that at least one running rail of the running-rail arrangement be designed as a running-rail component which is separate from the carrying-profile arrangement and is mounted in a floating manner on the carrying-profile arrangement such that, at least in certain areas, it can compensate for a change in length by moving relative to the carrying-profile arrangement.
This is because it has been found that, at least under special use conditions for the conveying apparatus, for example in laundries having an ambient temperature of from 30xc2x0 to 40xc2x0, temperature-induced fluctuations in length of the profiles cause problems which can only be controlled with high outlay by carrying profiles with integral running rails, whereas fluctuations in length can be controlled considerably more easily by a conveying apparatus according to the invention, with the result that, overall, more straight forward handling and even, surprisingly, a higher capacity for loading by transporting loads are achieved. According to the invention, the carryingprofile arrangement may be assembled such that carrying profiles of the carrying-profile arrangement are assembled with a gap or with an expansion joint between successive carrying profiles, with the result that it is readily possible to accommodate the expected changes in length of the carrying profiles. With a carrying profile comprising an integrated running rail, this would be possible, at most, to a limited extent since gaps or expansion joints between adjacent carrying profiles, and thus between adjacent running-rail portions, render the satisfactory guidance of conveyable-article carriers difficult. This is because, if no additional steps are taken, the conveyablearticle carriers could get caught at the gaps or expansion joints, with the result that a proper continuous conveying operation is not ensured.
According to the invention, in contrast, the separate running rail can bridge expansion joints or gaps between adjacent carrying profiles of the carrying-profile arrangement, with the result that the conveyable-article carriers are also guided properly in the region of the expansion joints or gaps.
According to the invention, relative changes in length between the carrying-profile arrangement, on the one hand, and running rail, on the other hand, are controlled by the xe2x80x9cfloating mountingxe2x80x9d, which, at least in certain areas, makes it possible to compensate for a change in length by moving relative to the carryingprofile arrangement. This prevents the situation where, during changes in temperature, the running rail and/or the carrying-profile-arrangement portion which bears the running rail are subject to a build-up of stressing, which, in particular in conjunction with high conveying loads, could result in a higher level of wear or in the service life of the relevant components being shortened. A higher loading capacity of the respective conveying route is thus ensured at least indirectly.
In order to accommodate, on the one hand, absolute changes in length of the at least one running rail and, on the other hand, relative changes in length between the running rail and the running-rail arrangement portion which bears the running rail, it is proposed that the running-rail component, which is mounted on the carrying-profile arrangement, has at least one free end which can be moved relative to the carrying-profile arrangement in order to compensate for in particular temperature-induced-fluctuations in length of the running-rail component and/or of the at least one carrying profile of the carrying-profile arrangement. Accommodating relative changes in length between a running-rail component, on the one hand, and carrying-profile arrangement, on the other hand, is important, in particular, when the carrying profiles of the carrying-profile arrangement and the running-rail components are produced from different materials and the two materials differ in terms of their coefficient of thermal expansion.
In this context, it is proposed as particularly preferable that the free end be arranged in the region of a corner-turning deflecting drum for the conveyablearticle carriers or of a transfer arrangement for transferring the conveyable-article carries from a first conveying route to a second conveying route. The arrangement may then be designed such that the conveyable-article carriers no longer run over the free end, or that, as they run over the free end, the conveyable-article carriers are additionally guided by further guide means, with the result that (relative) fluctuations in length manifested as changes or displacements in position of the free end along the carrying-profile arrangement are not problematic as far as the guidance of the conveyable-article carriers is concerned.
To be on the safe side, however, it is possible to provide, in the region of the free end or at some other location of the running-rail component, that the running-rail component has at least one first engagement portion, which is in, or can be brought into, form-fitting engagement with an associated first mating engagement portion of the carrying-profile arrangement, the first engagement portion and the first mating engagement portion being provided in order to limit anxe2x80x94in particular temperature-inducedxe2x80x94relative movement between the running-rail component and carrying-profile arrangement. This measure ensures that the running-rail component can only assume well-defined positions relative to the carrying-profile arrangement. In this context, it is also proposed that the runningrail component be, or be capable of being, secured on the carrying-profile arrangement in a locally nondisplaceable manner at precisely one fastening location. It is also ensured by this measure, which may be provided as an alternative or in addition to the position-securing means achieved by the first engagement portion and the first mating engagement portion, that the running rail is positioned on the carrying-profile arrangement in a defined manner.
In conjunction with the locally nondisplaceable securing means, it has been found that it is particularly advantageous to provide the fastening location in the region of a fixed bearing for the carrying-profile arrangement and/or in the region of a joint between adjacent running-rail components. If the fastening location is provided in the region of a fixed bearing for the carrying-profile arrangement, then that movement of running-rail portions relative to the carrying-profile arrangement which may be necessary for compensating for a change in length is kept as small as possible. If the fastening location is provided in the region of a joint between adjacent running-rail components, then it is readily possible to ensure that two running-rail components following one after the other along the conveying route always adjoin one another in a flush manner, without a gap being produced or the two running-rail components pressing against one another to an excessive extent at the joint, with the result that damaging stressing could build up in the conveying route.
In order for the running-rail component to be fastened securely on the carrying-profile arrangement in a manner which allows the abovedescribed xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d mounting, it is proposed that the running-rail component has at least one second engagement portion, which is in, or can be brought into, form-fitting engagement with an associated second mating engagement portion of the carrying-profile arrangement. The second engagement portion and the second mating engagement portion preferably make it possible for the runningrail component to be fitted into the carrying-profile arrangement. It is possible here for the fitted-in running-rail component to be, or to be capable of being, secured against disengagement by means of a bottom-engagement element which engages beneath an associated portion of the carrying-profile arrangement.
The running rail and the fastening thereof on the running-rail arrangement will usually be designed such that the running rail can be exchanged comparatively easily, for example in order for the conveying apparatus to be converted for other conveyable-article carriers. In this context, it is proposed as particularly preferred that the runningrail component has an integrated guide for a drive belt, in particular frictional belt, which is guided along the running rail and serves for carrying along conveyable-article carriers. As an alternative solution, it is proposed that the running-rail component has an integrated fastening arrangement for fastening a separate guide for a drive belt, in particular frictional belt, which is guided along the running rail and serves for carrying along conveyable-article carriers. Both proposals achieve the situation where the drive belt can also be readily be exchanged, for example by a drive belt which is designed for carrying along the new conveyable-article carriers. This means that the conveying apparatus according to the invention has a particularly secure future since it can easily be adapted to new conveying tasks and further developments in conveyable-article carriers.
According to another aspect of the invention, it is proposed, for the conveying apparatus mentioned in the introduction or for the conveying apparatus according to the invention, that, at least in certain areas along the conveying route, the carrying-profile arrangement has a securing arrangement for securing the conveyable-article carriers against tilting out of a carry-along position relative to the running-rail arrangement and/or for securing the conveyable-article carriers against falling off the running-rail arrangement, the securing arrangement comprising at least one securing-profile component which is separate from the carrying-profile arrangement and the runningrail arrangement and is fastened releasably, in particular if mounted in a floating manner, on the carrying-profile arrangement. According to this proposal, on the one hand, straight forward adaptation of the securing arrangement in terms of other conveyable-article carriers is made possible. On the other hand, the proposed floating mounting achieves the situation wherexe2x80x94as in the case of the running-rail component according to the inventionxe2x80x94temperature induced changes in length of the securing-profile component or of the carrying-profile portion which bears the securing-profile component do not pose any problems and, in particular, the securing arrangement can manage without expansion joints or gaps, at which conveyable-article carriers could get caught, between successive securing elements. The preferred features of the running-rail component according to the invention which have been explained above may also be provided correspondingly in the case of the securing-profile component according to the invention; there is no need for the features and the advantages thereby achieved to be explained again.
As far as the fastening of the securing-profile component on the carrying-profile arrangement is concerned, however, it is proposed as particularly preferred that the securing-profile component be, or be capable of being, latched to the carrying-profile arrangement, if appropriate snap-fitted therein or thereon.
According to another aspect of the invention, it is proposed that provided as drive belt of the conveying apparatus be a drive chain which can be driven with a form fit and bears at least one frictional element for carrying along conveyable-article carriers along the conveying route with a friction fit. Such a drive belt is advantageous in so far, firstly, it is possible for the drive belt to be driven with a form fit, by means of a which slippage is avoided and temperature-induced changes in length of the drive belt can be easily controlled. On account of the at least one frictional element, which is borne by the drive chain and is carried along by the same, the conveyable-article carriers may be driven with a friction fit, which is advantageous in terms of allowing and/or controlling accumulation of conveyable-article carriers. The design of the drive belt as a drive chain with at least one frictional element is also of interest for conveying apparatuses with running rails which are integral with the carrying profiles.
The invention also relates to a carryingprofile component for a conveying apparatus as has been described above, it being possible, according to the invention, for an associated running-rail component and/or an associated securing-profile component to be fastened releasably, in particular mounted in a floating manner, on the carrying-profile component. If reference is made here to is, or can be, mounted in a floating manner, this is generally intended to mean that the relevant component is mounted (in a floating manner) such that, at least in certain areas, it can compensate for a change in length by moving relative to the carrying-profile arrangement. The carrying-profile component may be designed as has been explained above in relation to the carrying-profile arrangement.
The invention also relates to a running-rail component for a conveying apparatus as has been described above, which running-rail component can be fastened releasably, in particular mounted in a floating manner, on an associated carrying profile. The running-rail component may have the running-railcomponent features specified above.
The invention also relates to a securing-profile component for a conveying apparatus as has been described above, which securing-profile component can be fastened releasably, in particular mounted in a floating manner, on an associated carrying-profile component. It may have the above-explained securing-profile-component features including the running-rail-component features transferred to the securing-profile component.
The invention also relates to a set of structural elements for a conveying apparatus as has been described above. The set of structural elements according to the invention comprises at least one carrying-profile component according to the invention and at least one running-rail component according to the invention and/or at least one securing-profile component according to the invention.